


The Best Mistake

by GhostGreenSigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreenSigns/pseuds/GhostGreenSigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first smut fic so please be gentle*</p>
<p>Things get interesting when Dean accidentally calls Cas late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mistake

When Cas sees Dean number flash on his phone, he answers it without hesitation.

“Hey baby” Dean says. His voice is much more relaxed sounding than usual. He drawls out the greeting before he even gives Cas a chance to speak. “How about you tell me where you are and I can stop by. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Cas squints but his heart beats faster. He refuses to let himself believe that this is a possibility.

“Dean?” He says.

Silence.

“Cas?”

“You called me?”

“No, I- well I mean I guess I did.” He groans, the noise sending shockwaves down Cas’s body. “Sorry man, I know it’s late. I was trying to call this girl I met last night. Cassidy.”

“It’s no problem, Dean.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m in a motel outside of Fort Worth. I was thinking about attempting to sleep soon.”

“Still need to do that, huh?”

“Every now and then, yes. It’s frustrating.”

“I wish you were here.” Dean says quietly, so quietly that Cas isn’t sure he hears it.

“I can’t just drop in like I used to.”

“I know.”

“I could come within the next few days.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. What do you need?”

Dean says nothing but Cas can hear him breathing on the other end of the phone. “I guess nothing. Just wanted to see you.”

Cas smiles. “Me too.”

“Here, hold on.”

Cas can hear shuffling and then what sounds like Dean dropping the phone. His own phone buzzes in his hand and he pulls it away from his ear to look at it.

Dean sent him a picture. Cas opens it to find a heavy lidded Dean lying in bed with his shirt off. He puts his ear back up to the phone.

“You look tired, How’s the mark?”

“Cas.” Dean groans. “Stop. The mark is fine. It’s well, it’s still there. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to see you now.”

“You want me to take a picture too?”

“Yes.”

Cas turns the camera on and holds it in front of himself the way Claire taught him to. He sends the picture.

“Gee Cas, try not to look too happy.” Dean jokes.

“You didn’t smile in yours.”

“I like your hair that way. Reminds me of the first time I met you.” Dean sighs. “It looks like I’d like to run my hands through it.”

Cas doesn’t know what to say.

“I’d like to run my fingers through it and pull just a little bit, just to wake you up before I kiss you hard.”

“Dean?”

“I’d love to hear the noises you’d make when I kiss your neck.”

“You’re confused, or tired, or drunk. All three, perhaps.”

“I’d kiss right under your ear and work my way down. Ear, jaw, neck, collarbone.”

“You don’t mean this.” Cas is mad now. He’s long thought that Dean must know how he feels. To use it in this way seems cruel.

“I do, Cas.”

“You meant to call a woman.”

“I drink a lot, Cas. I think it was more of a Freudian slip than a mistake that I called you. Lying in bed at night, there’s only ever one person I want to talk to.”

And maybe that was as much of a declaration that Cas was ever going to get from Dean, so he took it.

“And then what?”

“Huh?”

“You were at my collarbone.”

Dean chuckles and Cas can hear him moving around in the bed. “Yeah, would you like that?”

“I would.”

“Where would you kiss me, Cas?”

Cas takes his coat off and removes his jacket. “I would start at your lips. I think I’d like to kiss you hard. I’d like to bite your bottom lip and run my tongue over it.”

Dean sucks in a breath and Cas grins to himself. “I’m doing this correctly?”

“Jesus, yes.”

“I would like it if you grabbed me by the hips to hold me to you while I kissed you.”

“I’d be so hard against you, Cas.”

Cas palms himself through his pants before starting to remove them. “I’m taking my pants off now.” He tells Dean, who moans in response.

“Yes, are you hard?”

“I’m very aroused, yes.”

“Tell me what you’re doing?”

Cas can hear Dean’s breathing getting heavier. It’s intoxicating, knowing that he has this power over him.

“I’m taking my belt off.”

“Would you ever, you know, use it to tie me up?” Dean asks hesitantly, as if that will be the thing that sends Cas running.

“No, of course not?” Cas responds.

“Oh.” He sounds disappointed.

“I’d use my tie.”

Dean moans into the phone.

“You’d like that? If I tore it off and bound you with it? Or maybe you’d like it in your mouth better?”

“Cas” Dean whimpers. “Anything. Please, tell me you’re touching yourself?”

Cas sits on the bed and grips his dick, running a thumb over the head and letting out a moan that’s partially for Dean’s benefit. Dean swears and mumbles under his breath.

“I would like to taste you, Dean. Bind your hands so you can’t take control and wrap my mouth around you. I think I’d go slowly, I like hearing you pant for me.”

“How bad do you want my cock in your mouth?” Dean asks. “Tell me how bad you want it, baby.”

“I think about it all the time. I imagine how you would taste on my tongue. The things you’d say while I ran my tongue over the head of it before taking it as far as I could.”

“I’d tell you to how gorgeous your lips look wrapped around my cock, how hard you got me.”

Cas picks up the pace, imagining the look on Dean’s face as he takes him into his throat. “I’m thinking about how you’d look laid out for me, tied up and all mine.”

“All yours.” Dean seems to like this idea. He breathes shallow into the phone. “I want you to come for me, are you still touching yourself?”

“Yes,”

“Tell me what else you want to do to me.”

“I want to mark you. I want bruises in your hips and bite marks on you neck and shoulder. I want everyone to know who you belong to.”

“Cas, I’m all yours, always been.” He whimpers. “I’m so close.”

“Slow down.” Cas commands. Dean hisses, presumably listening. “Go very slow, can you do that for me?”

Dean hums a pained reply.

“Good.” Cas paces himself, slicking his hand up with his tongue. “I want you to tell me what you’d like to do with me.”

“I want to worship you, Cas. I want to kiss every inch of you, lick your skin, bite you. I want Heaven and Hell and Purgatory and everyone here to know your mine. I want to make you feel so good that you’re begging me for it. I want to make your back arch and work you open, getting you ready for me until you’re shaking and weak.”

Cas moans and fucks into his fist, imagining Dean looming over him, making his body do whatever Dean wants.

“I want to take you apart, Angel. I want to hear you come undone for me. By the time I push inside of you I want you to see stars.”

“Dean,” Cas whimpers, using his free hand to explore, pushing lightly on his hole with a finger, feeling the muscles give.

“I would be so perfect for you. I would make you feel so good.”

“So close.”

“Come for me, Angel.” He growls into the phone. “I want to hear you come for me.”

Cas slams his eyes shut and can see Dean’s green eyes in his mind. He yells out for him, spilling over his fist, clutching hotel bed sheets two states too far from Dean.

Dean groans out Cas’s name as he comes. Cas has never heard anything that sounds more like a prayer.

They’re silent for a moment, catching their breath. Cas worries that the silence means that Dean is regretting things. Maybe he’s just realized the gravity of the situation.

“Cas?” Dean says, voice hoarse and quiet as if he’s lying right next to him.

“Dean?”

“Get your ass home, now.”


End file.
